


「韦斯莱双子x赫敏」Magic Works  2.0

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *pwp升级版*NC-17*涉及威克多尔x赫敏*核能OOC*我好他妈离谱
Relationships: 韦斯莱双子 弗雷德韦斯莱 乔治韦斯莱 赫敏
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	「韦斯莱双子x赫敏」Magic Works  2.0

Don't be afraid...of being hurt,  
Don' let...this magic die…  
古怪姐妹在演唱一首慢节奏的情歌，听起来像是在惆怅的告别，绝大多数学生在前一首富有摇滚气息的歌曲结束后走出了礼堂，余下三两组还不舍得离开的男孩女孩在舞池里随着最后的歌曲轻晃着他们的身体。纳威风度十足地搂着金妮，两人的脸上都带着做梦般的表情，他们身后是弗雷德和安吉丽娜，显然慢节奏的歌曲也没能使他们停下奔放的舞步，他的孪生兄弟乔治牵着艾丽娅·斯平内特转起了轻快的圈。赫敏收回了目光，靠在威克多尔宽厚的肩膀上，魁地奇巨星向来阴沉的脸现在看起来奇妙的柔和。  
Start dance...your final dance,   
Cause this is...your final chance...   
威克多尔是很温柔的人，赫敏胡乱的想。所以当威克多尔邀请她去门厅外的花园散步的时候，赫敏由威克多尔牵着她的手离开了礼堂。许多像他们一样的男孩女孩，手拉着手躲进了昏暗光线下的花丛里，芙蓉银亮的长发略过她，和罗杰·戴维斯消失在茂密的灌木后。  
“赫—米—恩。”威克多尔拉着赫敏钻进了一处玫瑰花丛，被施过魔法的枝桠在他们走进后就重新聚拢，保证了霍格沃茨学生情人的秘密约会。威克多尔踌躇着，“我可以吻你吗？”  
威克多尔的吻与他粗狂阴沉的长相极为不符，他小心翼翼地亲吻着赫敏，好像她是他捧在手心的宝贝，赫敏仰起头让威克多尔的吻落在她的颈侧、锁骨，她的胸部被牢牢按压在威克多尔坚硬的胸膛上，威克多尔轻柔地抬起赫敏的腿，使那条光滑白皙的腿架在他肌肉紧实的臂弯上，当威克多尔进入赫敏的时候，她小小痛叫了一声，但很快使自己放松下来，感受粗壮的巨物在体内摩擦。  
情人们的身影被茂密的枝叶遮挡，声音却没有。赫敏听到艾丽娅被乔治逗得咯咯直笑，弗雷德和安吉丽娜脚步蹒跚着跌入最近的花丛，衣袍摩擦，喘息低吟。  
威克多尔用不标准的发音轻喊着赫敏的名字，赫敏靠在他的肩头，她的脸布满了红晕，眼神却清醒明亮。偶尔还能隐约能听见空气中女孩们甜蜜的呻吟和男孩们的调笑。不远处的玫瑰花丛颤抖的厉害，不难想象情人间动作的激烈。含糊的低语夹杂在拂过小径的微风里，“宝贝儿，都吃进去……”略微低沉的是乔治的声音，赫敏抓着威克多尔肩膀的手紧了紧，溢出一声低吟，威克多尔振奋地捣动起来，“真棒……”弗雷德肆无忌惮地和安吉丽娜调情，“喜欢它在你身体里的感觉吗……”  
赫敏身体紧绷双手攀住威克多尔的颈项，喘息地像快要被溺毙，“哦……”威克多尔的顶送越来越快，赫敏放任自己呻吟出声，“威基……”赫敏发现自己被整个抱起，双腿缠在威克多尔的腰间，阴茎湿漉漉地滑出又整根顶入，威克多尔牢牢托住赫敏小巧圆润的臀部抽动着射在了她的体内。  
“甜心……等会都射给你好不好……”  
“好……”赫敏恍惚地说。  
“什么？“威克多尔亲密地吻着她的耳后，“赫—米—恩”  
赫敏全身的热度一下冷却了，她胡乱地拉下长裙遮挡住光裸的下体，勉强地冲着眼前的男孩微笑，“威克多尔，我是说——你非常好。”  
The answer is there,   
Oh just look in her eyes…  
威克多尔提议送赫敏回格兰芬多公共休息室，赫敏寻了个借口推脱了，在威克多尔不解的目光里独自走向塔楼，礼服长裙遮掩了从腿间滑下的液体，赫敏提着累人的高跟鞋赤足踏上了塔楼最后一级台阶，弗雷德和乔治牵着他们的女孩从走廊另一边跑了出来，嬉笑声在人影出现前就在走廊里回荡，墙上嵌着施过魔法的烛火都跟着颤动。  
“嘿。”弗雷德语气轻快地叫住正在往休息室里走的赫敏，“赫—米—恩小姐，你的威基去哪儿了？”  
安吉丽娜和艾丽娅头发凌乱但笑容满面，男孩们搂着她们的肩膀，赫敏尴尬地扫了他们一眼，使了很大劲关上格兰芬多公共休息室的门，惹的胖夫人和她的女朋友恼火地大声嚷嚷。弗雷德耸了耸肩，“她知道我们是知道口令的吧？”安吉丽娜和艾丽娅咯咯笑了起来，乔治看着赫敏消失在门后的身影若有所思，“行了，弗雷德。”  
To hold...the one you love,   
You know you've waited long enough…  
赫敏疲倦地跳上床，手里抱着《霍格沃茨：一段校史》，她最爱的睡前读物。赫敏发现自己压根看不进去一个字，古怪姐妹像住在她的脑袋里，还在疯狂的演奏，眼前的文字扭曲成了迷乱交错的枝叶，弗雷德和乔治的放浪戏语，搂在女孩光裸肩膀上修长的指节……  
赫敏哀叹了一声，扔掉了大部头书。怎么回事？赫敏躲进了毯子里，自从她质疑弗雷德和乔治的增龄剂开始，上帝知道到底是他们挤得她太近了使她不断想起他们的气味——像刚修剪完的草坪，还是他们蓄起的长发扎的她脖颈脸庞都发热的感觉使她怎么都忘不掉，赫敏睁着眼睛脸上发烫，并不是为正常的生理需求到羞耻，是为那一瞬间想着弗雷德和乔治到了高潮而脸红，赫敏懊恼地并拢双腿，强迫自己进入睡眠。

弗雷德和乔治发现赫敏避着他们。这太不寻常了，往日他们在公共休息室里宣传他们的新发明，赫敏一定是第一个跳出来数落他们的人，今天呢，纳威和西莫轮流变成大金丝雀，在公共休息室里横冲直撞，甚至好几次把赫敏身旁小山堆一般的书撞落到地上，赫敏都埋着头，眼睛像是都粘在了书上。  
弗雷德悄悄走到了哈利、罗恩和赫敏的身后，赫敏抱着金蛋坐在一张角落里的沙发上翻着书，身边零散地摊着好些大部头，哈利和罗恩无精打采地坐在厚厚的地毯上，乔治稍稍地凑到赫敏耳边，“嘿，赫敏，你好吗？”  
赫敏惊的手一抖，把金蛋掉在哈利的头上了。哈利捂着脑袋忧郁地看着他们，“噢，你们好，弗雷德、乔治。”  
弗雷德假装吃惊地挥了挥手，好像他们头顶上方笼罩着看得见的乌云一样，“你们为什么脸都拉那么长？哈利，这是怎么回事呀？”  
哈利抱着自己的膝盖嘟囔着“秋·张”兀自发起了呆，乔治  
转向了赫敏，“你呢，小姑娘？”  
乔治长长的发丝轻刺在赫敏的颈侧，她心烦意乱地合上手里的书烦躁地说，“哈利是靠着勇气过了火龙这一关——没错——但接下来又是什么？”太近了，赫敏在心底呻吟，别凑那么近。  
弗雷德哧哧笑了起来，“天哪，赫敏。哈利还有两个月够他烦恼的，轻松——”  
罗恩不耐烦地打断了弗雷德的话，不满地嚷到，“你们怎么不关心关心我！我可是你们的弟弟！”  
弗雷德和乔治对看了一眼，同时撇了撇嘴。  
乔治从口袋里掏出一个方盒，上边画着色彩鲜艳的图片，一个英俊的青年和一个如痴如醉的姑娘一起站在海盗船的甲板上。罗恩好奇地指着它问到，“这是什么？你们又发明了什么新的玩意儿？”  
“白日梦咒。”弗雷德简单地回答到。  
“哈利，这一个给你。”乔治扔了一个到哈利手中，“只要念一个咒语，就能获得三十分钟高质量、绝顶逼真的美梦。”  
哈利困惑地看着他们，弗雷德越过赫敏对哈利小声的说，“想想梦到整整三十分钟的秋·张，哈利。”弗雷德还冲他眨了眨眼睛，哈利脸红了，他小心地把方盒塞进口袋。罗恩竖着耳朵听着，“给我一个，行吗？”  
弗雷德和乔治一齐地摇了摇头，“不行，小罗尼。比尔对芙蓉·德拉库拉有点意思，你明白吗？”罗恩也脸红了，看上去比之前还要垂头丧气。  
赫敏不出声地在看书，虽然她一张纸都没翻动，弗雷德和乔治一齐转向了她，“赫—米—恩。”  
赫敏缩了缩脖子，“什——什么？”  
弗雷德凑上来贴着赫敏的耳朵，用只有他们听得见的声音说，“别紧张，赫敏。这挺正常的不是吗——我是说昨晚——看到你和克鲁姆在一起。”  
乔治从另一边凑了过来，“我们也在那儿，可别对我们感到尴尬呀——”  
赫敏恼火地啪的一声合上了书，“我没有！”  
“没有什么？没有和魁地奇巨星来上这么一回？”弗雷德坏笑着说，呼吸像电流一样在赫敏的耳朵里窜开，赫敏的耳根都红透了。乔治悄悄提醒到，“弗雷德，我想赫敏是想说——她才不会为这个尴尬，对吗？”赫敏不安地点了点头，弗雷德笑嘻嘻地说，“那——祝贺你进入了一个全新的领域，我相信赫敏小姐一定能拿到一个杰出的'O'”  
“什么O？”赫敏疑惑的问。  
“噢——就是优秀，OWLs最高成绩。”乔治盯着她红通通的耳朵看，“明年你就会尝到它的苦头了。”  
赫敏的脸腾的一下红了，谁说她要在这领域得到一个优秀。  
乔治摸了摸口袋，又掏出一个和哈利一样的小方盒，“试试我们的新发明吧，告诉我们有什么地方需要改进——优秀的赫敏。”  
赫敏脸上的红晕直到双胞胎的脚步声听不见了才消退，她看着手里的白日梦咒陷入了沉思。

赫敏在图书馆查找一本关于水生植物的书，突然有人在身后拍了一下她的肩膀。弗雷德和乔治把她困在他们和书架间，弗雷德不由分说地托着她的后脑勺吞噬着她的嘴唇，乔治搂着她的腰身，赫敏感觉到乔治的手探入了她的裙底，隔着内裤轻轻地滑动，她想大叫出声，却只能张着嘴无声地呻吟，弗雷德揉捏着她饱满的胸部，从她的嘴唇吻到领口，从平实的小腹吻到乳沟。衬衫和毛衣被推到了胸口，少女的乳房在空气中轻轻晃动。弗雷德和乔治一人吸住了一边，强烈的快感从被舔舐的地方涌向下身，赫敏忍不住分开了腿，乔治会意地探入了底裤，直直地送入了一根手指，弗雷德抬起了她的一条腿挂在他的臂弯，好让乔治加入更多的手指抽插，赫敏剧烈地喘着气，乳头被弗雷德和乔治轻咬着提起舔弄，下身落入了乔治手中。她感觉自己湿透了，无声地做着口型求他们进来。弗雷德勾着唇笑了，粗壮的硬物抵在泥泞的穴口正要一举攻入，赫敏突然惊醒了。  
帕瓦蒂和拉文德·布朗推开了宿舍的门走了进来。“赫敏，你今天睡得真早。”拉文德随口说到。  
赫敏含糊地应了一声，拉高了毛毯盖住脑袋，脸在毛毯下涨得通红。什么鬼东西，赫敏恼火地想，腿间湿漉漉的感到十分空虚，弗雷德的声音不合时宜地钻进了她的脑海，“喜欢它在你里面的感觉吗？”  
“都吃进去，甜心……”乔治的声音也加入了。  
赫敏难受地伸出手指拨弄起自己滑腻的花瓣，止不住地想象被弗雷德或者乔治插入的感觉，身体敏感的惊奇，只是搓揉着花核，赫敏就痉挛着高潮了。帕瓦蒂的脚步声响起了，“赫敏，你不舒服吗？”  
赫敏只好低哑着嗓子回答，“没事帕瓦蒂，我只是有点累了……”  
帕瓦蒂担心地看了她一眼跳回了自己的床上。  
赫敏窘迫的把脸都埋进了床面。

“怎么样——”弗雷德笑眯眯地看着赫敏和哈利。  
哈利像是被丰盛的早餐噎住了，脸涨得和罗恩的头发一样红，赫敏掩饰地喝起了南瓜汁。  
“说说看嘛。”乔治一屁股坐在了赫敏身旁的空位上，“弗雷德和我花了很多时间在上面呢。”  
“咳…咳…”赫敏呛到了，掩住嘴憋的脸通红，乔治轻拍着她的背使她连脖子都红了起来。赫敏眼泪汪汪地看了乔治一眼，乔治正好奇地看着她，似乎觉得她很有趣。  
赫敏在长桌底下跺了哈利一脚，哈利哎哟了一声闷声闷气地说，“真有想象力，弗雷德、乔治。”他忧郁地看向弗雷德，“我梦见大半的时间秋都在哭……”弗雷德敏锐地扬起了眉毛，“另一小半呢——你做了什么她一直在哭？”  
哈利嘟囔着要回去喊罗恩起床，飞快地从桌前跑走了。赫敏顶着两道目光不得不开口，“嗯……我的梦一点声音都没有，是不是咒语哪里出错——”她又想了想，“帕瓦蒂和拉文德回来的时候，我惊醒了。”  
弗雷德若有所思地看着赫敏，“听起来需要加一点闭耳塞听，对吗？”赫敏认真的点了点头，显然她对于弗雷德和乔治怎么发明白日梦咒很有兴趣。弗雷德突然坏笑起来，“赫敏——但是，没有声音，会不会因为克鲁姆不爱说话？”  
弗雷德和乔治惊讶地看到赫敏恼怒地收拾起东西，头也不回地走出了礼堂。

直到哈利和赫敏被邀请到陋居过圣诞节，赫敏都隐隐对他们俩生气，而韦斯莱夫人的态度让赫敏也很难过，显然韦斯莱夫人对预言家日报上的指控半信半疑。她听到哈利费劲地和韦斯莱夫人解释，“罗恩和赫敏都是我最重要的朋友——赫敏是因为替海格说话得罪了丽塔·斯基特这头母牛——对不起韦斯莱夫人——事实就是她写的每一个字都不值得相信！”  
弗雷德和乔治把脚翘在桌上漫不经心地附和，“是啊，妈妈——”乔治看了一眼赫敏，“妈妈，你不记得丽塔·斯基特是怎么形容哈利的吗——出于想引人注目的想法非法参与三强争霸赛——”  
弗雷德嗤笑了一声，“不如说伏地魔在霍格沃茨现身可信度更高一点。”  
韦斯莱夫人胖墩墩的身体抖了抖，指责地看向弗雷德和乔治，“把你们的腿从桌上拿下来。”接着她脸色和缓了下来朝赫敏招手，“亲爱的，来帮我一起摆盘子。”  
赫敏心情复杂地看了弗雷德和乔治一眼，他们甩着飘到脸上的头发，正愉快地笑着冲她眨眼睛。  
韦斯莱夫人的甜品布丁填满了他们胃里最后一点空间，赫敏不想听男孩子们甚至是金妮聊魁地奇，早早地回了房间，打着哈欠读她喜欢的《霍格沃茨：一段校史》。  
当房门被推开，赫敏头也没抬地打了个招呼，“噢，金妮，你终于来了。”  
“你好吗，赫敏——”弗雷德和乔治一起说到。  
赫敏惊的差点把大部头书砸脚上，她尴尬地说，“噢哦，弗雷德、乔治，怎么——？”  
弗雷德和乔治一左一右地坐在赫敏边上的床沿，乔治手里抛着那个颜色鲜艳的白日梦咒包装盒，他对赫敏说，“弗雷德和我给它加了点小玩意儿——”  
“保证整整30分钟不被任何声音打断——”弗雷德补充到。赫敏烦躁地把目光移回书上，显然不想继续这个话题，“弗雷德、乔治——去找别的人试验，好吗？”  
“不好。”弗雷德不满地从赫敏手里夺过那本大部头书，“我们还没有校史有趣吗，赫敏。”说着他愤愤不平地翻了起来，“我到要看看这多有——”  
一张格兰芬多魁地奇球队的照片被当做书签夹在了书里，弗雷德和乔治站在最前边挡住了哈利和凯蒂·贝尔，赫敏紧张地夺了回来啪地一声合上了书。  
弗雷德目光灼灼地盯着赫敏，“那是什么？”  
赫敏深吸了一口气，“你们不记得奥利弗·伍德疯狂地把他的梦之队贴满了休息室里的布告栏吗？”她盯着自己的膝盖继续说到，“它们把霍格莫德开放日的通知都挡住了——我不得不——揭掉几张，当书签挺不错吧……”  
“啊——”乔治拖长了音调，“再让我们欣赏一下那两个帅小伙吧。”  
赫敏警惕地抱紧了书，“你们没有？奥利弗·伍德不可能漏掉你们。”  
弗雷德轻飘飘地朝赫敏的耳朵吹了一口气，“可是我们没有这么醒目过呀，亲爱的赫敏。”  
赫敏哆嗦了一下，弗雷德带着笑意的声音贴着她的耳朵响起，“中级显形药水，没错吧？”赫敏僵在了原地，聪明的大脑发出了罢工的声音。乔治笑眯眯地揽住赫敏的肩膀，“原来赫敏喜欢大哥哥们？”  
赫敏脸红的像胡萝卜，推着乔治的手臂干巴巴地说，“我准备睡觉了——”  
弗雷德伸出舌尖沿着赫敏的耳廓勾舔了一圈，“一起睡怎么样？”赫敏浑身战栗了起来，刚想开口就被乔治吻住了嘴唇，乔治只是轻轻地吮了一下赫敏的唇瓣就放开了，“这么说——真想知道你梦到的是谁……”  
赫敏在弗雷德和乔治的气息里软了身体，嘴唇被真实地吮吻着，弗雷德的手在她的颈侧来回抚摸，赫敏不甚清醒地看着眼前乔治放大的脸庞，唇上的濡湿让她的心跳加速，然而弗雷德的下一句话惊的赫敏差点蹦了起来。  
弗雷德舔着她的耳垂含糊地问到，“你有没有看着我们的照片自慰过？”  
像有人在她的脑子里放了一百只巨怪，赫敏在乔治的亲吻下剧烈颤抖了一下。乔治从赫敏的口中退了出来，舌尖还恋恋不舍地滑过她的下唇，“有吗，赫敏。没什么不好意思的，这非常的火辣…”  
赫敏迟疑地看着乔治，小声承认，“有……”  
弗雷德扳过赫敏的脸，棕色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着她，赫敏惊慌失措地逃离他的视线，乔治隔着衣物抚摸她，“别怕……”  
掌心的热度透过衣物灼着赫敏的皮肤，乔治像梦中一般卷起了她的上衣，拨弄起一边粉色的乳头，赫敏忍不住呻吟了一声，乔治吸进一粒，用粗糙的舌苔反复蹭过。  
“喜欢乔治这样吸你吗？”弗雷德夹住另外一颗，两指提拉着粉色的凸起用指关节搓揉着它，赫敏无意识地挺起了胸，弗雷德察觉到，他低笑了起来，贴着赫敏的唇瓣摩擦着，使她下意识地张开嘴，期待着被亲吻的模样，而弗雷德只是轻声诱惑到，“甜心，做给我们看。”  
“做什么……？”赫敏迷惑地问。  
“想看你自慰，宝贝儿。”乔治吐出那粒被吸的发肿的乳头低哑着嗓音说。  
赫敏羞涩地想扭过头去，弗雷德捏住了她的下巴，灵活的舌头滑入了口中，舔过敏感的上颚，卷起了她的舌尖，手指探入裙底和乔治一人勾住一边脱下赫敏的内裤，乔治的手掌包住了少女整个阴部摩挲，他抽出手五指分开地展示在赫敏眼前，粘腻透明的银丝在手指间牵连，“已经这么湿了，宝贝儿你真辣。”赫敏不可抑制地呻吟着用手捂住了发烫的脸。  
弗雷德和乔治稍稍退开了一点，赫敏意识到敏感的胸部不再被玩弄，唇舌也被放过，只是双腿被抬到床沿分开，一左一右地被握住脚踝，迫使柔嫩的下体暴露在他们的视线里。  
弗雷德舔过赫敏覆盖在脸上的手指，略带强势地捉住她的手抚过修长的颈部和起伏的胸线，一路下滑到湿润的腿间，引领着她的手指分开粘腻的花瓣，重重地擦过敏感的花核。赫敏惊叫了一声，更多滑腻的液体涌了出来。  
弗雷德松开了她的手，“甜心，你知道该怎么做。”赫敏呜咽了一声，在年长两年的男孩手里溃不成军，她闭上眼睛躲避他们灼人的目光，手指熟悉地搓揉起自己的甜蜜源头，乔治鼓励到，“就是这样，宝贝儿，你会是一个优秀的学生——”  
弗雷德懒洋洋地拖长了音调，“别急着下定论，乔治。甜心现在只能得到个E。“他捏住赫敏的乳头用指腹搓揉，“甜心，如果你用手指把自己操到高潮，我想我会给你一个优秀。”赫敏大声呻吟了一声，乔治笑眯眯地抚摸着她的腰侧，“这听上去很公平，弗雷德。”  
弗雷德和乔治拉下了他们的裤链，两根同样粗长的阴茎弹了出来，湿漉漉地抵在她的小腿上，弗雷德握着他的勃起拍打着赫敏的小腿低沉地说，“想想它在你身体里是什么感觉？”  
赫敏的手指哧溜一下滑进了湿透了的花穴，乔治也用他的阴茎贴着赫敏的小腿滑动，“为我们高潮，然后我会把它塞进你的小嘴里。”赫敏意乱情迷地加入了两根手指，蜜桃般的阴部被自己的手指撑开反复进出，梦境和现实融为了一体，耳边不断传来弗雷德和乔治的赞叹，还有手指带出粘腻的水声。赫敏绷紧了脚背，手上加快了速度，她摇晃着乱蓬蓬的卷发眼神分散着，“要……要到了……啊……”赫敏张着嘴像脱水的鱼儿一般大口地喘息，想到弗雷德和乔治的阴茎在贴着她的小腿蹭动，她小声尖叫着攀上了高潮。  
乔治接住了赫敏软倒的身体，让她眩晕地靠在他的胸前，他抽出赫敏还插在花穴里的手指，放进口中细细地吮吸，“宝贝儿，我喜欢你的味道。”赫敏无力地低吟着，高潮过后是席卷重来的羞耻，她使劲把自己埋进乔治的胸口，只露出红通通的耳朵尖。“你真可爱。”乔治宠爱地说。  
“现在是额外奖励时间，甜心。”弗雷德把赫敏的脸从乔治胸前抬了起来，给了她一个甜蜜的吻，接着他跪在了地上撑开了赫敏的双腿，吮吸起了汁液流淌的小穴。像是接吻一般，弗雷德的嘴唇包裹住柔嫩的花瓣，舌尖寻找着花核来回舔过，赫敏刚高潮过后的身体在乔治怀里战栗着，乔治搂紧了她，“弗雷德是不是很棒？”他执起了赫敏的手，“想要更舒服吗？”乔治包着赫敏的手在他的阴茎上滑动，“宝贝儿，摸摸它，我会用它让你更舒服……”  
快感让赫敏仰起了头，乔治在她柔嫩的手掌戳刺，发出性感的喘息，“噢…甜心，你真不该错过这些。看看弗雷德怎么舔你……”乔治的话语仿佛有着夺魂咒一般的魔力，赫敏垂下眼看着弗雷德怎样埋首在她的下体舔舐，情潮瞬间席卷了她，弗雷德像是感知到了赫敏的视线，他抬起头，舌尖卷起上唇亮晶晶的水光，“赫敏，你湿透了。”  
“不……不，别说…”赫敏羞耻地说。  
弗雷德露出了一丝坏笑，“那——直接做？”  
赫敏喉间的声音像是被噎住了，粗大的一根直直挺进了身体，“天哪…”赫敏被顶的一窒，“太…太大了……”  
乔治哧哧笑了起来，弗雷德动了动腰满意地听到赫敏溢出的呻吟，“喜欢它吗，甜心？”赫敏听到阴茎抽插带来的水泽声，小声地说喜欢，弗雷德干的更用力起来，阴茎的根部攒起了一小堆白沫，“赫敏，甜心，克鲁姆能让你这么爽吗？”赫敏胡乱地摇头，弗雷德不依不饶地追问，“谁操的你更爽，告诉我。”赫敏被顶撞地无力握住乔治的阴茎，嘴里含糊地说，“你……”  
乔治亲了亲她的脸颊笑到，“宝贝儿，我也能让你很爽。”他顿了顿，“只是，我要先取一点报酬。”赫敏被仰面放在了乔治的大腿上，乔治的阴茎竖在她的脸旁暗示性地拍打，“你会舔舔它的，是吗？”赫敏抬眼看着他微微下垂的眼角和英俊的脸庞，被蛊惑着圈住了狰狞肉棒的根部，小心翼翼地将饱满的头部含入口中，乔治的阴茎又硬又大，赫敏吞咽的艰难，舌根被柱身压制得难以动弹，赫敏只得吐出一截，尽力吮着它的头部，乔治的手插入了她的发间，眯着眼睛带上了愉悦的表情，“噢…赫敏，还有什么难得倒你…”感觉到赫敏更努力地将他吞入，乔治得逞地勾起了唇角。  
弗雷德盯着赫敏认真地用唇舌伺弄乔治的阴茎，俯下身舔过她的唇角并在他孪生弟弟的根部轻轻吸吮了一记，乔治闷哼到，“唔…弗雷德，别想让我就这样射在宝贝儿嘴里。它们有它们该去的地方…”  
弗雷德狡猾地笑了，“好吧，乔治。”他退出了赫敏的身体，手指玩弄着被挤开的花瓣，“请——”  
肉棒啵地一声从赫敏嘴里抽出，赫敏咬着自己的指关节掩饰住更多渴望，接着乔治插入了她，弗雷德捉住了赫敏的手指，用他的唇舌侵略着她的口腔，听着女孩发出勾人的细小呻吟。  
赫敏在情欲里犯起了迷糊，弗雷德和乔治秘而不宣地进行着一场比赛，他们轮流操着赫敏的小穴，把那里搞的泥泞不堪，赫敏晕乎乎地不知道现在究竟谁的阴茎在操她，她分不清这是她第几次高潮了，双腿颤抖着被保持着张开的姿势，男孩们交换着进出着，她听到乔治低吼了一声，性器在她身体里涨大，热流冲刷着敏感的内壁，赫敏抓住离她最近的手臂尖叫着再次攀上顶峰。弗雷德咧嘴笑着拍了拍乔治的背，“我觉得我还能给我们的甜心多两分钟的快乐。”乔治不情不愿地退了出去，弗雷德就着被带出的白浊再次埋了进去，“甜心，你高兴吗——”  
赫敏被迫向第二波高潮前进，她攀紧了弗雷德的颈项急促的喘息，下体甜蜜得近乎麻木，口中吐着弗雷德的名字，弗雷德兴奋地抽送着，只有乔治听见了楼梯上响起的脚步声，乔治不慌不忙地揉着赫敏的双乳，懒洋洋地说，“听……有人来了，赫敏，我们该怎么办呢？”  
赫敏紧张地下身都收缩起来，弗雷德呻吟一声毫不顾忌地大力操干，“怎么办呢，甜心。马上要被看到了。”他转动着腰身让阴茎在赫敏的体内划着圈，“你说会是哪一个？会是金妮吗，看到你被她的哥哥们操的流水的样子……”赫敏惊吓地扭动了起来，“不行…不能被看到…不……”  
脚步声越来越近，正沿着狭窄走廊像门口接近，“也有可能是我们的罗尼小弟弟，他对于他的好朋友正张着腿含着他哥哥们的肉棒一无所知呢。”乔治揉起了赫敏的花核，逼得赫敏的眼睛蓄满了生理泪水，第一次带上了恳求的眼神望着他们，弗雷德还是调皮地笑，“甜心，你知道我们想听什么。”  
赫敏不作声，下身努力紧缩着裹住弗雷德，弗雷德的眼神晃动了，“噢，赫敏，这可不对。”他抽出了茎身，只留头部停留在甬道里小幅度地磨动，“还是甜心你喜欢被人看到？”  
乔治发出了然的声音，“克鲁姆操你的那个晚上，赫敏，宝贝儿，有没有想被我们看见？”赫敏咬住嘴唇，懊恼和难堪浮现在她的眉眼间，乔治挑了挑眉毛，“哦…没有从克鲁姆手里夺过宝贝儿是我们的错，你知道吗——我们应该当着魁地奇巨星的面狠狠地操你，让他听清你高潮的时候叫的是谁的名字。”赫敏承受不住地抽泣，“不…乔治…不要说了…”  
脚步声已经到了门口，赫敏都能想象那个人搭着门把手正要旋开，她抽抽搭搭地求饶，“上帝啊……求你们……”弗雷德盯着她，下身残忍地轻轻磨蹭。赫敏甚至能看到了被推开的门缝，“噢天哪，我想要的一直都是你们——”接着她陷入短暂的眩晕，等她再次睁开眼睛，他们身处于一间有着两张四柱床的房间，弗雷德就势恶狠狠地插到了底，赫敏忍不住大声惊叫起来，弗雷德毫无歉意地眨眨眼睛，“抱歉，甜心，幻影移行没控制好力气。”  
赫敏无力地跌进乔治怀里，被弗雷德一下一下顶向他的孪生弟弟，“甜心，你刚才说什么，我太紧张了没有听见。乔治你听见了吗？”乔治无辜地耸肩，“不，弗雷德，我什么都没听到。”  
赫敏气呼呼地瞪着乔治，乔治笑弯了眼，“宝贝儿，别这样，看的我都硬了。”他揉了揉赫敏的臀瓣，让他的勃起在股缝中滑动，“再说一遍，赫敏。”  
“…唔…我想要你们…”赫敏抓着弗雷德的手臂轻声呻吟，“一直都是…”弗雷德捧住了赫敏的脸深深地亲吻她，舌头仿照着下身的节奏探入她的口腔抽插。乔治吻着她的耳背，“赫敏，宝贝儿，那我们达到预期了吗？”赫敏从弗雷德的深吻中逃脱出来，气喘吁吁地说，“噢…绝对…超出预期……”乔治看着弗雷德抽动了一下倒在赫敏身上，他笑着说，“哇哦，弗雷德，我想我们刚得到了第四张证书。”  
弗雷德心满意足地退出赫敏的身体，手指在合不拢的穴口划着圈，乔治和他射进去的精液一点点顺着他的手指流淌下，赫敏红着脸想并拢双腿，却听见乔治在她的耳边说，“宝贝儿，还剩好几门课呢……”

And make...your final move,   
hum don't be scared...she want you too……

END


End file.
